Como la primera vez
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: ¿que hacer cuando tu ex novia a la que no veias hace años pide verte solo para hablar?, ¿dirá lo que tu quieres oir?, ¿o el mensaje es capaz de romperte el corazon? /todos humanos
1. el reencuentro

Capitulo único: el reencuentro.

(Edward P.O.V)

¿Qué hacer en estos casos?, ¿Cuándo después de mucho tiempo tu ex novia pide verte para hablar de la vida?, eso mismo me pregunto yo, que hacer; mentiría si dijera que ya no la amo, que la he olvidado y que estoy mejor sin ella. Aun sigo idiotizado con ese vago recuerdo que alberga mi mente, con esa imagen de la muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones y dulces como el chocolate.

La conocí gracias a mi hermana Alice, eran amigas del instituto y un día la enana decidió llevarla a casa para hacer un trabajo de biología; yo como el hermano mayor y estudiante de segundo año de medicina se suponía que debía ayudarlas; lo único que hice fue mirarla y hablarle de música, y quizás ese era el plan de mi hermana, que yo conociera a su amiga y le pusiera algo de alegría a mi solitaria vida.

La muchacha en cuestión era Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, me atreví a preguntarle si quería ser mi novia cuando ella salió del instituto y se matriculó en mi misma facultad para estudiar enfermería, a veces compartíamos algunas clases y era extremadamente placentero tener su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro cuando la clase comenzaba a ser muy aburrida; teníamos tanto en común, los mismos gustos musicales, las mismas películas, los mismos libros, la misma forma de ver la vida; la amaba, más que a mi propia vida, pero un día ella se aburrió de mí, no debí pedirle que viviéramos juntos, al parecer a ella le aterraba el compromiso y por eso me dejó, aunque yo también fui un idiota al quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como la mujer de mi vida se iba de mi lado.

Luego de eso dejamos de compartir cosas, aun así seguíamos siendo buenos amigos, hablábamos a diario por teléfono y siempre en mi correo electrónico había un mensaje de ella, era como lo mismo pero sin mi Bella, los años pasaron y yo me gradué, ella hizo lo mismo un año más tarde que yo, se me hacia rutina llamarla para preguntarle por sus pacientes, lo que me alegraba era que nunca nos distanciamos del todo, siempre que mi angustia no podía mas tenia la opción de agarrar el teléfono y llamarla; y hoy era uno de esos días, llevaba años sin verla, la llamé y ella sorpresivamente me pidió que la esperara en esta cafetería para hablar y para "recordar viejos tiempos".

Mientras bebía en silencio mi café la vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se veía sumamente adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, tal como la recordaba, con su cabello castaño suelto y sus ojos brillantes y expresivos.

-¡Edward tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó dándome un efusivo abrazo que me dejó pasmado.

-Lo mismo digo- expresé deshaciéndome de su agarre.

Ella se quitó su abrigo y le pidió al mesero un té de manzanilla, seguía siendo la misma, el mismo rostro, la misma voz, el mismo aroma embriagante.

-¿y qué tal tu vida?- preguntó una vez tuvo su infusión consigo.

-Ya sabes, atiendo las urgencias nocturnas, digamos que no duermo mucho- le respondí.

-Eres como un vampiro, saliendo solo de noche, ahora entiendo que me llames a las tres de la mañana cuando estoy durmiendo- dijo en una risita.

-Así es mi trabajo Bella, la mayoría de los accidentes ocurren de noche- puntualicé.

-Lo sé, también me ha tocado hacer turnos de noche- me comentó para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

-¿Y qué tal tu vida?, ¿todo bien Bella? – pregunté esperando a que ella me revelara algo más que lo que me contaba en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas.

-No es algo que me gustaría comentarte- dijo ruborizándose.

-Vamos Bella, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí- la animé.

-Es que es algo que si puedo decirle a un amigo pero no a un ex novio, no quiero que pienses que soy una perra o algo parecido-expuso apenada.

-Bella, lo nuestro fue hace mucho, ocurrió durante la universidad, puedes confiarme lo que sea- le dije sinceramente.

-En ese tiempo podría haber fingido sentirme bien, haberme ido de fiesta en fiesta con los muchachos de la universidad, en vez de eso fui a vivir mi miseria a Forks, ahí pasé mucho tiempo durante mis vacaciones mirando el mar, apreciando la tranquilidad de la playa…- dijo ella antes de detenerse.

-Pero ahora todo es distinto, y te mentiría si te dijera que soy miserable, al contrario, encontré a otra persona, él me ayudó a cicatrizar mis heridas y todo fue como la primera vez- me explicó ruborizándose.

Me quedé callado escuchando el sonido de mi corazón quebrarse, yo la amaba y ella ya estaba con otro, ¿Por qué no luche por ella en vez de convertirme en su amigo?

Ella tomó mi mano y de inmediato esa electricidad tan conocida comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, no quise que mis ojos hicieran conexión con los de ella pero fue inevitable, tuve que mirarla para darme cuenta de lo feliz que estaba con el otro idiota.

-Se siente tan bien, como la primera vez que me besaste, han vuelto aquellas mariposas en el estomago y la piel de gallina, estoy como en las nubes,es como cuando estaba contigo- contó con voz soñadora.

Esto ya era el colmo, ella lo estaba comparando conmigo y lo peor de todo es que se veía completamente enamorada.

-¿lo conozco?- le pregunté tratando de disimular mi enfado.

-No lo creo, es Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy, un amigo de mi padre- dijo ella soltando mi mano.

Lo que ella no sabía era que si conocía a aquel muchacho, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien como él?, quizás de la misma forma en la que se enamoró de alguien como yo.

Si pensaba que estaba destruido eso no era nada cuando escuché ese suspiro que abandonó sus labios y esa sonrisa boba tan característica de Bella cuando está enamorada que adornó su rostro, ¿Por qué la vida me hace esto?, yo la amo, y podría apostar que incluso más que él, pero eso a ella no le puede importar, ahora solo tiene ojos para ese tal Jacob, es feliz con él y a mí solo me resta hacerme a un lado.

-¿y eso era tan grave que no podías contármelo?- le pregunté forzando una sonrisa.

-No quería que te enojaras- dijo ella tímidamente.

-Para nada, estoy feliz por ti, porque por fin encontraste a alguien que te va a hacer feliz de verdad- dije mordiéndome la lengua para no decir todo lo contrario.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella algo ¿decepcionada?

-Si Bella, solo te podría desear lo mejor- dije sinceramente aceptando mi derrota.

-Me voy a casar con él- soltó sin más dejándome atónito.

Sentí su mirada estudiándome mientras mi mundo se caía a pedazos, una cosa era un noviazgo sin importancia, podría vivir con la idea de que otro la mima mientras que ella se aburre lentamente de él, pero otra cosa muy distinta era el matrimonio, para mi ese tipo de uniones eran para toda la vida, no podía soportar la idea de verla entregando su vida y su alma a otra persona que no fuera yo, por muy egoísta que sonase yo debería estar en el altar esperándola, no ese tipejo que ni siquiera tiene tanto en común con ella como yo.

-¿También estas feliz por eso?- preguntó algo ácida.

Decir la verdad o mentir, he ahí el dilema…

-No Bella, no me pidas que te apoye en eso porque no lo haré- dije sincerándome.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-Porque yo aun te amo- le confesé sin tapujos.

Ella me miraba sorprendida y podía jurar haber visto una rápida sonrisa surcar su cara.

-Edward lo nuestro ya pasó, la chispa de lo nuestro se apagó hace mucho y ya no podemos revivirlo…- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Puedo hacer que me ames de nuevo, no sé cómo pero puedo hacerlo- le dije tomando la mano que tenia sobre la mesa.

Ella iba a hablar pero yo la detuve, necesitaba confesarle cuanto la amaba, cuando la necesitaba junto a mí.

-Él jamás te hará sentir como yo, él no te amará como yo, no me importa lo que digas tu o lo que diga ese imbécil, yo te amo como la primera vez que te vi, en la sala de mi casa y con ese libro de biología que nunca ocupamos y si alguien tiene que casarse contigo ese soy yo- finalicé viendo como ella me sonreía.

-Jacob es gay- soltó deshaciéndose de mi agarre para limpiar su rostro con una servilleta.

-¿Qué?- pregunté yo intrigado, o era una broma de mal gusto o simplemente Bella era demasiado idiota como para casarse con un homosexual.

-Jacob salía del closet hace un año, es mi mejor amiga, él me sugirió que te propusiera esto, el encontrarnos en un café para hablar de la vida- confesó Bella.

-¿pero para qué?- pregunté intrigado.

-¿Recuerdas todo eso que dijiste?, yo siento lo mismo, no podía vivir con la angustia de tenerte lejos, fui muy inmadura al haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando me preguntaste si quería vivir contigo- me respondió.

-Y lamento haber llevado la mentira tan lejos pero tú no querías darme tregua y necesitaba saber si es que aun te importaba algo- agregó algo hiperventilada.

Quien lo imaginaria, la dulce Bella Swan, la chica que no le mentiría ni a un sacerdote armando semejante guion de telenovela solo para hacer reaccionar al idiota de su ex novio.

-¿pero por que todo este teatro?, te hubiera salido mucho más fácil decirme que aun sentías algo por mí, yo hubiese ido corriendo a tu lado Bella- le dije a lo que ella rió.

-Te conozco muy bien Cullen, te hubieses hecho de rogar y al final hubiéramos acabado peleados, además uno de los dos tenía que decirlo, y ese eras tú-explicó ella acariciando mi mano con su pulgar.

-¿entonces no tienes novio y no te casaras?, ¿estas soltera sin compromisos?- le pregunté algo ilusionado.

-No Edward, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien- dijo poniéndose seria nuevamente y haciendo que mí vida se llenase de oscuridad otra vez.

-¿Conoces a Edward Anthony Cullen?, él es el dueño de mi corazón- me respondió dándome la mayor alegría del mundo.

* * *

**buenos chicas espero que les haya gustado el oneshot, no sé si seria bueno continueralo o dejarlo asi, de alargarlo lo haria luego de actualizar mis otros ficts**

**el fict esta basado ligeramente en la cancion feels like the first time de Corinne Bailey Rae**

**gracias por leer y por comentar!  
**


	2. la llamada

Capitulo dos: la llamada.

(Bella P.O.V.)

Las tres de la mañana; debería estar durmiendo en vez de estar en "la maratón de películas para chicas" con Jacob, aun no me reponía del extenuante turno en el hospital y mi "amiga", si amiga, muy afeminado para ser gay, me había arrastrado a un fin de semana de masajes, maquillajes y películas en donde salían hombres peleándose en guerras épicas mostrando sus musculoso torso desnudo, lo que no sabía Jacob que al único que quería ver con el pecho al aire era a Edward.

Hace una semana que no me llamaba, y eso era quizás por la fachada de indiferencia que yo me empeñaba en mantener, siempre que recibía una llamada suya él estaba de turno en el hospital esperando el resultado de algún análisis de sus muchos pacientes, él también lo hacía parecer como si me llamara porque no tenía nada más que hacer, y eso me dolía.

Fui tan estúpida al dejarlo, solo debí haberle dicho que no quería vivir con él y punto, no quería que me viera con mi maraña de cabello en la mañana, ni que me escuchara hablar dormida ni esas cosas que hicieran que se desencantase de mí, lo amaba en ese entonces y aun lo amo, ni siquiera pudimos trabajar en el mismo hospital; el tuvo que elegir otro quizás para estar lejos de mi. Años sin verlo, solo escuchando su voz, ya estaba llegando a mi limite.

-Belly cariño, tu móvil está sonando- dijo Jacob sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Ese sonido tan característico me alertó, era Edward.

-Es él Jacob, ¡que hago!- exclamé casi histérica.

-Solo hablaré, pregúntale que hay con su vida e invítalo a tomar un café mañana a las cinco- dijo él de lo más calmado.

Al verme paralizada me quitó el teléfono, activó la llamada y la puso en altavoz.

-¿Bella?, ¿estas ahí?-dijo con su inconfundible voz aterciopelada.

"_solo dile lo que te dije, luego te cuento de que va el asunto"_ escribió Jacob en una servilleta.

-Si, aquí estoy, discúlpame, estoy un tanto distraída-dije mirando como Jake estaba atento a la conversación.

-¿No te desperté?- preguntó Edward con un ligero timbre de preocupación en su voz.

-No, como se te ocurre, solo estoy mirando una película con una amiga-le respondí rogando que no notara mi nerviosismo.

-Tengo unos pacientes en observaciones y aproveché de llamarte, ¿tu ya no tienes turnos de noche?- preguntó.

-Solo tengo uno largo los viernes, generalmente trabajo de día en cuidados intensivos- le respondí, vi como Jacob articulaba con sus labios un "invítalo".

-¿Edward?- dije temerosa.

-¿Si?- me respondió.

-¿Te apetecería tomar un café mañana conmigo?, ¿Cómo a eso de las cinco?- le pregunté rogando para que se negara, definitivamente no estaba lista para verlo nuevamente.

El no dijo nada por lo que decidí hablar nuevamente.

-Es solo para que hablemos mejor, por teléfono no se puede hacer con mucho detalle, además estaría bien para recordar viejos tiempos, entiendo si no quieres…- dije para ser interrumpida por Edward.

-No Bella, es decir, si quiero ir, ¿te parece bien en la cafetería que está cerca de tu hospital?, podemos encontrarnos ahí- dijo haciendo que mi corazón martilleara dentro de mi pecho.

-Si claro, me parece perfecto, entonces ahí te veo- dije tontamente.

-si, adiós Bella, que descanses- musitó antes de colgar.

Me lleve una mano al pecho e inhalé aire para poder tranquilizarme, mañana lo vería y no sabría que decirle.

-Dime ahora Jacob Black en que lio me metiste y si no me lo dices puedes dejar de considerarte mi amigo- expuse claramente enojada.

-Ay Belly, te he visto por años suspirando por el chico, es hora que hagas algo para recuperarlo, y no me mires así, no estoy hablando de una falda corta y una blusa con escote- dijo mi "amiga".

-¿Y entonces a que te refieres con que haga algo para recuperarlo?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Estoy hablando de los celos, vives leyendo novelas, de ahí sacaras una buena historia, dile que amas a otro tipo, que estas feliz con él, que cuando te besa se te pone la piel de gallina, ¡que se yo!, inventaré algo y ponlo celoso, y si no resulta, siempre puedes decirle que vas a casarte- explicó maliciosamente Jacob.

-Pero no puedo hacerle eso, sería como jugar con sus sentimientos, a lo mejor ya no me ama y hasta se alegra por que vaya a casarme- dije un tanto apenada.

-Solo actúa como si nada, feliz de que tengas un novio, yo escogeré tu ropa, ahora ve a dormir y mañana cuando regreses me cuentas como te fue con tu príncipe azul- ordenó "Jacobina".

Al día siguiente todo era un caos, Jacob me recordaba tanto a Alice, había elegido mi ropa y lo odié por escoger el abrigo verde turquesa en vez del negro, me ayudó con el maquillaje y cuando fue el tiempo salí de mi departamento rumbo al café.

Cuando llegué lo busqué con la mirada, estaba sentado en un lugar apartado mientras bebía de una taza humeante, se veía tan guapo como lo recordaba, que ganas de besarlo ahí mismo y hundir mis dedos en su sedoso cabello broncíneo.

Siguiendo los consejos de Jacob actué como si nada y lo saludé.

-¡Edward tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamé dándole un abrazo solo para disfrutar de su calor y juntar un poco de valor para la sarta de mentiras que iba a decirle.

-Lo mismo digo- me respondió apartándose dolorosamente de mí.

Me quité el abrigo y maldije a Jacob por la blusa que me había hecho ponerme, desgraciadamente tenia escote. Pedí un té de manzanilla, le di un sorbo y me dispuse a hablar.

-¿y qué tal tu vida?-le pregunté tratando de sonar alegre.

-Ya sabes, atiendo las urgencias nocturnas, digamos que no duermo mucho- me respondió, se le notaba el cansancio en la cara, pobrecito, como me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho dormir en mi regazo como lo hacía cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-Eres como un vampiro, saliendo solo de noche, ahora entiendo que me llames a las tres de la mañana cuando estoy durmiendo-dije para luego reírme tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Así es mi trabajo Bella, la mayoría de los accidentes ocurren de noche-respondió un tanto cansado.

-Lo sé, también me ha tocado hacer turnos de noche-expuse un tanto nerviosa por la conversación, Edward no había hecho más que mostrase hostil conmigo y eso me estaba molestando.

-¿Y qué tal tu vida?, ¿todo bien Bella?- preguntó haciendo que me ruborizara, si tan solo supiera el motivo de esta visita, pero aprovecharía su pregunta para dar inicio al plan de Jacob y con mucha suerte lograría saber si aun siente algo por mí.

-No es algo que me gustaría comentarte- contesté sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Vamos Bella, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí- me animó haciéndome ruborizar aun mas.

-Es que es algo que si puedo decirle a un amigo pero no a un ex novio, no quiero que pienses que soy una perra o algo parecido- dije sonando como Jacob.

-Bella, lo nuestro fue hace mucho, ocurrió durante la universidad, puedes confiarme lo que sea- dijo dándome a entender que ya me había olvidado.

Me sentí tan mal después de esas palabras que ya nada me importó, decidí soltar todo mi melodrama, después de todo había leído muchas novelas con finales trágicos.

-En ese tiempo podría haber fingido sentirme bien, haberme ido de fiesta en fiesta con los muchachos de la universidad, en vez de eso fui a vivir mi miseria a Forks, ahí pasé mucho tiempo durante mis vacaciones mirando el mar, apreciando la tranquilidad de la playa…-me detuve recordando las veces en las cuales caminé por esas playas de la mano de Edward.

-Pero ahora todo es distinto, y te mentiría si te dijera que soy miserable, al contrario, encontré a otra persona, él me ayudó a cicatrizar mis heridas y todo fue como la primera vez- continué sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Vi como él apartaba su mirada de la mía, no supe interpretar las emociones que pasaban por él en ese momento pero un deseo irrefrenable de tomar su mano me invadió, al sentir su piel miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, se sentía igual a como la primera vez que me tocó, en la sala de su casa cuando accidentalmente sus manos rosaron las mías.

-Se siente tan bien, como la primera vez que me besaste, han vuelto aquellas mariposas en el estomago y la piel de gallina, estoy como en las nubes, es como cuando estaba contigo- dije no pudiendo evitar referirme a él.

-¿lo conozco?- preguntó inexpresivo.

Ahora tendría que inventarle a alguien, no podía decirle "no lo conoces porque tal persona no existe", en el único que pude pensar fue en Jake, él me metió en este lio y él me iba a ayudar.

-No lo creo, es Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy, un amigo de mi padre- dije soltando su mano para mirarlo fijamente.

No pude evitar recordar todos los momentos vividos con Edward, como cuando me besaba tan intensamente o me abrazaba y me hacía sentir protegida; un suspiro abandonó mi cuerpo y pude jurar como sus puños de apretaban sobre la mesa.

-¿y eso era tan grave que no podías contármelo?-me preguntó sonriéndome y al mismo tiempo dejándome deslumbrada.

-No quería que te enojaras- dije sintiendo como iba perdiendo la guerra, Edward no me amaba.

-Para nada, estoy feliz por ti, porque por fin encontraste a alguien que te va a hacer feliz de verdad- dijo decepcionándome aun mas, ya estaba a punto de llorar pero siempre podía ocupar mi último recurso.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté esperando que me dijera todo lo contrario.

-Si Bella, solo te podría desear lo mejor- dijo haciendo que tomara una decisión, iba a ocupar mi último recurso.

-Me voy a casar con él- dije dejándolo atónito.

Él apartó su mirada de mi, se agarró el pelo con ambas manos, no me miraba, parecía estar meditando, estaba pensando mucho sobre algo tan simple, o se alegraba por mi boda de mentira o me sugería no casarme porque me amaba, era una de dos.

-¿También estas feliz por eso?- pregunté mordazmente.

Los segundos pasaron hasta que se dignó a mirarme…enfadado.

-No Bella, no me pidas que te apoye en eso porque no lo haré-dijo haciendo que mi corazón saltara de emoción, quizás aun había una esperanza para mi, a lo mejor él aun sentía un poco de amor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté casi llorando de felicidad

-Porque yo aun te amo-me dijo dejándome anonadada

Estaba feliz, sentí como los traicioneros músculos de mi cara se contraían para formar una sonrisa, pero me recompuse, aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Edward lo nuestro ya pasó, la chispa de lo nuestro se apagó hace mucho y ya no podemos revivirlo…- expresé limpiando las lagrimas de felicidad que surcaban mi cara.

-Puedo hacer que me ames de nuevo, no sé cómo pero puedo hacerlo-dijo desesperado mientras tomaba mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Iba a decirle que yo también lo quería pero él me interrumpió.

-Él jamás te hará sentir como yo, él no te amará como yo, no me importa lo que digas tu o lo que diga ese imbécil, yo te amo como la primera vez que te vi, en la sala de mi casa y con ese libro de biología que nunca ocupamos y si alguien tiene que casarse contigo ese soy yo- dijo haciéndome sonreír, lo amaba tanto y estaba feliz de saber que él también sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Jacob es gay- le aclaré, ya no podía callarlo más, necesitaba decirle que al que amaba era a él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, podía jurar que se estaba preguntando como yo me iba a casar con un tipo al que no le gustaban las mujeres.

-Jacob salía del closet hace un año, es mi mejor amiga, él me sugirió que te propusiera esto, el encontrarnos en un café para hablar de la vida-confesé finalmente mientras veía como el perfecto rostro de Edward se mantenía inexpresivo.

-¿pero para qué?- me preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas todo eso que dijiste?, yo siento lo mismo, no podía vivir con la angustia de tenerte lejos, fui muy inmadura al haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando me preguntaste si quería vivir contigo- le respondí más tranquila al haber confesado mis sentimientos por él.

-Y lamento haber llevado la mentira tan lejos pero tú no querías darme tregua y necesitaba saber si es que aun te importaba algo- agregué disculpándome por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

-¿pero por que todo este teatro?, te hubiera salido mucho más fácil decirme que aun sentías algo por mí, yo hubiese ido corriendo a tu lado Bella- dijo, pero conociéndolo hubiera montado un teatro más grande que el mío.

-Te conozco muy bien Cullen, te hubieses hecho de rogar y al final hubiéramos acabado peleados, además uno de los dos tenía que decirlo, y ese eras tú- le expliqué mientras me deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

-¿entonces no tienes novio y no te casaras?, ¿estas soltera sin compromisos?- preguntó con ese brillo particularmente seductor en sus ojos.

Pero yo tenía algo que decirle, algo muy serio, el tenía que saber que mi corazón tenia dueño y ese era él.

-No Edward, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien- confesé y nuevamente él retomó esa actitud firme de antes.

-¿Conoces a Edward Anthony Cullen?, él es el dueño de mi corazón-le dije ganándome una sonrisa por parte de él.

Lo siguiente no supe muy bien como sucedió, solo fui consciente que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los labios de Edward estaban presionando los míos y seguían tan dulces y deliciosos como yo los recordaba, era igual a como la primera vez que me besó, habían vuelto a aparecer las mariposas en el estomago y aquella electricidad recorrer mi piel; solo por esas sensaciones me cuestioné seriamente si me importaría mucho que alguien viera mi cabello enmarañado por las mañanas o me escuchara balbucear dormida, definitivamente no me importaría si se tratase de Edward.

* * *

**despues de todo decidí continuarlo, pero será un fict muy corto, quizas el proximo capitulo será el ultimo y el que le siga, el epilogo.**

**espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda o sugerencia hay informacion de contacto en mi perfil o pueden mandarme un mensaje personal**

**gracias por leer y por comentar! y si gustan pasen por mis otros ficts**

**bye!  
**


	3. Nueva vida

Capitulo final: nueva vida.

**(Bella P.O.V)**

Me senté en el sofá y apoyé mi cabeza en el regazo de mi novio mientras bebía una lata de soda, el amablemente retiraba de mi frente uno de los cabellos que se habían escapado de mi coleta, hoy era el día de mi mudanza oficial al apartamento de Edward, me la había pasado las últimas semanas moviendo pequeñas cajas desde mi apartamento al suyo para no hacer la mudanza mas difícil; antes de mi llegada él dormía en una de las habitaciones más pequeñas, dejando la habitación principal como un estudio en donde él se relajaba escuchando buena música o se ponía al tanto de los adelantos el medicina, ahora esa habitación iba a ser nuestra, acabábamos de instalar una gran cama matrimonial y de ordenar nuestra ropa en el vestidor, ahora solo teníamos que ordenar la que era su antigua habitación con sus libros y su música para que fuese su estudio y el parte en mío ya que él se había encargado de poner un librero para que también tuviera mi espacio.

Mi apartamento se lo dejé a Alice, su hermana y mi mejor amiga la cual había llegado de Inglaterra hace muy poco y para sorpresa de todos casada con un psicólogo de nombre Jasper Withlock, era la calma en persona, después de todo alguien tenía que equilibrar un poco la hiperactividad de Alice.

Y aquí me encontraba yo, descansando un poco antes de ordenar en estudio cómodamente en el regazo de mi novio, el que nunca debí dejar escapar, aunque aun me atemorizaba la idea de que al anochecer él me escuchase hablar dormida y al amanecer viera mi no tan lindo cabello enmarañado, ojalá la vergüenza fuera recompensada con usar su torso como almohada…

-Edward están tocando la puerta y te agradecería que no te levantases a atender porque estoy muy cómoda contigo aquí- dije abrazándolo mas para que no se levantara.

-Es mi vecino, conociéndolo se va a quedar golpeando hasta que alguien le abra o llegue la policía- respondió Edward levantándose del sofá mandando al diablo mi comodidad.

Escuche como abría la puerta y como un par de pasos venían a mi encuentro, me incorporé en el sofá para ver a quien había entrado; era un chico joven, quizás un año mayor que yo, cabello castaño y ojos azules que adornaban su cara de niño, en tipo era un verdadero gigante, quizás era fisicoculturista o algo así.

-Entonces era cierto lo que vio Rose esta mañana, una chica se viene a vivir contigo, y ya pensábamos que eras gay…- dijo en grandulón.

-Emmett ya cállate, le darás una mala impresión- lo silencio Edward.

-Se me olvidaba que tu eres como un caballero medieval Eddie, soy Emmett McCarthy, vivo justo al lado con mi queridísima y hermosa novia Rosalie, trabajo junto a tu novio y cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea golpear a Edward o alimentar a un vecino cuentas conmigo- dijo en chico poniendo su mano frente a mí para que yo la estrechase, algo me decía que no debía corresponder su saludo pero para no ser maleducada cogí su mano, Emmett jaló mi mano y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso, casi me deja sin respirar.

-Emmett casi la dejas sin respiración- le regañó Edward.

-Tranquilo Dr. Cullen, se te olvida que soy kinesiólogo, sé cuanta fuerza debo aplicar, además tenía que saludar como corresponde a mi nueva vecina, quiero que sepas chica que estas cordialmente invitada a cenar a mi apartamento junto al pelmazo de tu novio, seguro tu y mi Rose serán grandes amigas- dijo en chico regalándome una sonrisa.

-Creo que no me he presentado, soy Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, soy enfermera y casualmente me ha transferido al hospital en el que trabajan ustedes dos- solté dejando sorprendido a Edward con esa nueva información.

-Espero que ahora no te pongas histérico con ese asunto de las enfermeras y los doctores Eddie- dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo para luego palmear en hombro de Edward e irse.

-¿Cuál es ese asunto de las enfermeras y los doctores?- pregunté curiosa cuando Emmett se hubo ido.

-Digamos que hay unas enfermeras que en sus ratos libres se escabullen con doctores a lugares del hospital poco concurridos a hacer cosas que deberían hacer el sus casas- respondió Edward sonrojado.

-Así que es eso, y ¿te gustaría unirte al club?- le pregunté audazmente, si yo me sonrojaba ¿Por qué él no?

-Bella yo soy un profesional, jamás haría eso el mi lugar de trabajo, para eso ahora vivo con una enfermera bastante guapa- acotó Edward acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Solo un beso, debemos seguir ordenando si queremos tener el estudio listo hoy- dije a lo que él asentía.

Acerqué mis labios a los de él esperando que fuera un beso corto, estaba exhausta y aun me quedaba mucho por acomodar pero Edward se empecinaba en hacer trampa, me envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente para no dejarme escapar y me besó tiernamente por largo rato dejándome sin aire.

-Sigamos ordenando pequeña bruja que quiero ver una película de zombies cuando terminemos con en estudio- expresó Edward dándome una palmada en el trasero.

-Cuida en camino que toman tus manos Cullen- expresé tratando de sonar molesta y dándole a él una palmada en el mismo lugar, después de todo, dos podían jugar en mismo juego.

-Y por si no lo sabías los zombies no me gustan- le dije acercándome a un estante para acomodar mis libros.

-Por eso quiero ver una mi preciosa princesa, para que te encojas de miedo y así yo pueda tenerte abrazada a mi toda la película- dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás para luego darme un beso en el cuello.

-¿Te das cuenta que a este ritmo nunca vamos a terminar?- solté falsamente molesta.

-Al demonio en estudio y la película, me vas a acompañar a dormir una siesta, he hecho muchos turnos de noche- expuso Edward tirando de mi y conduciéndome a nuestra habitación.

Me depositó delicadamente en la cama y me despojó de mis zapatos, luego él se recostó junto a mi descalzo y nos cubrió solamente con en cobertor de la cama, con uno de sus brazos me acomodó hábilmente para que mi cabeza y parte de mi torso quedaran sobre en suyo y cuando lo logró se dedicó a despejar mi frente de los cabellos que estorbaban, se sentía extremadamente bien el escuchar el latido de su corazón, el sentir su calor, su aroma dulce y masculino y el sentir sus manos tibias sobre mi frente.

-Cuanto te amo Bella- creí haberle escuchado cuando ya estaba por quedarme dormida.

* * *

**(Edward P.O.V)**

Cuando uno es medico aprende que toda superficie horizontal es apta para dormir, pero creo que por primera vez voy a olvidarme de lo que he aprendido, el reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba las nueve, estaba oscuro y la hermosa castaña que dormía pacíficamente a mi lado parecía no tener intenciones de despertarse.

Nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida, no por lo menos desde la universidad cuando podía dormitar con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Bella y ella jugaba con mis cabellos; ahora la situación era similar, iba a hacerme adicto a ella, a su calor, su aroma a flores y fresas, su respiración acompasada y la suavidad de su piel, nunca más podría dormir en otra cama en la que ella no estuviera, incluso hasta sus balbuceos incoherente me parecían adorables.

Pero ya era muy tarde y por muy tentador que sonase quedarse en la cama abrazados debíamos levantarnos, no habíamos comido nada desde el almuerzo y de seguro ella tenía hambre así que muy a mi pesar comencé a despertarla.

-Bella, pequeña, debemos levantarnos- le dije suavemente y ella comenzó a removerse en la cama.

-¿que hora es?- preguntó adormilada.

-Las nueve- le respondí observando como ella se frotaba los ojos y trataba de domar inútilmente la maraña de cabello que traía.

Al sentirse observada se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, estuvo largo rato mirándose al espejo y luego salió sonrojada.

-Soy un desastre ¿verdad?- dijo algo apenada.

-Tu cabello es una maraña pero me gusta, eres hermosa Bella, nunca lo dudes- le dije haciendo que ella se acercase a mí y se recostase con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-Tu y tu manía de hablar dormida me parecen adorables- solté de repente.

-¿Dije algo vergonzoso?- preguntó.

-Me nombraste algunas veces- le respondí.

-¿Mucho?- preguntó algo asustada.

-¿Cuanto entiendes por mucho?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó fastidiada.

-¿Por eso no querías vivir conmigo?-inquirí.

-Temía que esa faceta mía no te gustase y terminaras aburriéndote de mí- dijo algo apenada.

-Yo nunca me aburriría de ti Bella, te amo más que a mi propia vida- le dije para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Y si fuese por manías absurdas yo tengo varias, suelo dejar la toalla mojada sobre la cama, cuando cocino ensucio cada plato que pillo incluso si no lo he ocupado, dejo latas de cerveza en el sofá, y creo roncar cuando duermo, todos tenemos defectos ¿y tu te asustas solo por hablar dormida y tener una adorable melena de leona cuando despiertas?- expresé haciendo que ella sonriera, me alegraba ser el causante de esa sonrisa.

-Soy una tonta- dijo para esconder su rostro en mi pecho.

-No lo eres, pienso que eres realmente adorable- le dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-Edward, ¿Te habrás acordado de que tu vecino nos invito a cenar hoy?- dijo casualmente.

-Emmett y Rosalie pueden irse al cuerno, me han fastidiado mucho desde que llegue aquí- le respondí.

-Te habrán fastidiado a ti pero a mí no me han hecho nada y creo que sería una falta de educación no aceptar su invitación sin antes decírselo, así que hay dos opciones, o vamos o les dices que esta noche no podremos acompañarlos.

-Está bien dictadora, les diré que mejor otro día, después de todo el cargar cajas desde tu apartamento fue algo agotador, sabia de tu manía por los libros pero nunca imagine que tuvieras tantos- expuse buscando mis zapatos para ir a darle mis excusas a Emmett.

-¿Podemos pedir una pizza?, no tengo ánimos para cocinar y la verdad tengo hambre- dijo Bella acariciando mi brazo, si tan solo supiera lo que provocaba en mi su piel suave y cálida en contacto con la mía.

-Haz lo que quieras amor, vuelvo pronto- indiqué saliendo de nuestra habitación rumbo al apartamento de mi vecino.

Por fortuna para mi Emmett entendió mis motivos para no ir a cenar con él, o los malinterpretó porque sus bromas pesadas y en doble sentido no se hicieron esperar y Rosalie tuvo que venir a mi rescate regañando a su novio como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Con Bella comimos nuestra pizza y luego terminamos de poner libros en los estantes, aun no me convecina de que aquella mujer tan linda, amable, culta e inteligente estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, ambos estábamos exhaustos, después de todo el besarse compulsivamente y luego ordenar libros por título y autor era algo que agotaba a cualquiera; nos fuimos a dormir principalmente porque ya era muy tarde y Bella empezaba su turno un poco más temprano que yo; ella cepilló sus dientes, peinó su cabello y se metió a la cama conmigo vestida con un pijama que consistía en un pantalón de color celeste y una camiseta de tirantes con dibujos de ovejas durmiendo, algo muy infantil pero que el ella se veía demasiado adorable.

-¿Te ríes de mi pijama Cullen?, por lo menos el mío tiene estilo, no como el tuyo... todo gris como su quisieras tener pesadillas- dijo acomodando su almohada, la que también tenía dibujos de animales durmiendo.

-¿Tomaras mi mano para que no tenga sueños feos?- le pregunté mirando sus cálidos ojos castaños.

-Solo si prometes no burlarte de mi pijama- expuso riéndose.

-Ya cállate Swan, dame mi beso de las buenas noches y duérmete, mañana empiezas temprano- le ordené y ella me miró seria.

-Esta es la primera noche que duermo aquí, a tu lado- dijo como si le preocupara.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?- le pregunté algo asustado, la última vez que la había visto así de serie fue cuando terminó conmigo.

-Nada, solo que el pobre de Jacob deberá buscar a otra amiga soltera y sin compromisos para pintarse las uñas mientras ve a Brad Pitt sin camiseta en alguna película- soltó con una sonrisita.

-Pero tu eres soltera y sin compromisos Bella- dije para ver a que se refería Bella con el rollo de la soltería.

-Tengo a un novio al que besar y tomarle la mano mientras duerme- me respondió algo somnolienta.

-Buenas noches amor, estas cansada, debes dormir- expuse besando sus labios por un corto tiempo, hubiera querido llevar nuestras caricias a otro nivel pero debería darle tiempo, recién había aceptado vivir conmigo, no quería presionarla.

El amanecer con ella fue mejor de lo que esperaba, por fin mi vida no era triste y solitaria, aunque yo podía levantarme más tarde me salí de la cama al mismo tiempo que ella para prepararle el desayuno mientras ella se daba una ducha, era increíble como las cosas cambiaban, el día parecía mas soleado, mi apartamento mas luminoso, incluso el olor del lugar había cambiado, olía a ella, y me gustaba.

Ella se fue a trabajar y de inmediato me sentí vacio, comencé a sentir como si el tiempo pasara muy lento, cuando ya no pude aguantar más me arreglé para ir al trabajo y tomé mi auto.

Llegué a urgencias y el otro doctor se alegró de verme mas temprano de lo habitual, se notaba que había tenido un turno muy largo, fui a la sala de los doctores a ponerme mi bata blanca y sacar el estetoscopio, ahí escuché a dos chicas hablando, ellas vestían de azul oscuro, el color del uniforme de las enfermeras, las reconocí al instante, Jessica Stanley y mi querida Bella.

-Me alegra de que te hayan contratado, faltaba personal, no te imaginas todas las urgencias pediátricas que hay a estas horas, como si todos los niños se pusieran de acuerdo para lastimarse en sus escuelas- expuso Jessica a lo que Bella asintió.

-No voltees Isabella pero el Doctor Cullen te está mirando- le dijo en un disimulado susurro.

-¿Y se supone que debo querer que me mire?- le preguntó sonando indiferente.

-¡Claro! Es guapísimo y el mejor pediatra de aquí, debe ser rico por el coche que maneja, pero no pierdas tu tiempo con él, escuché a Lauren decir que lo había escuchado hablando por teléfono con su novia la semana pasada, debe ser su novia, sino no la trataría de "amorcito" cuando habló con ella- expuso Jessica.

-Pudo haber sido su madre- le respondió Bella.

-Si era su novia esta tipa es una perra, una maldita perra con suerte- soltó Jessica.

-Si esta libre y te invita a salir o algo, acéptalo, cumple el sueño frustrado de las enfermeras de aquí, ese tipo es un dios griego, me pregunto cómo será en la...- iba a seguir hablando Jessica pero yo la interrumpí.

-Hola Jessica, Hola Bella- las saludé casualmente haciendo que Stanley diera un respingo.

Ninguna de las dos me respondió el saludo, Jessica estaba claramente asustada y Bella sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?, digo, él te llamó Bella-dijo Jessica sorprendida.

-No quiero que piensen que pedí la transferencia porque mi novio trabaja aquí- me regañó Bella ignorando completamente a su compañera.

-¿y por que fue entonces?- la reté.

-Me queda más cerca de mi nuevo hogar- respondió con una sonrisa asomándose en su bello rostro.

- Me voy, tengo un turno que cubrir- le dije para luego robarle un corto beso.

-¿Llegaras a cenar?- me preguntó como si nada, ignorando que Jessica esta con la boca abierta escuchando lo que hablábamos.

-Mi turno acaba a las siete, ¿te apetece que cenemos afuera?- le pregunté a lo que ella asintió; le volví a robar un beso antes de salir de aquella sala.

-¡Maldita perra con suerte!- exclamó Jessica claramente emocionada.

Si ella era una maldita perra con suerte ¿que vendría siendo yo?, de seguro el idiota más afortunado del planeta.

FIN!

* * *

**bueno chicas aqui les dejo el final**, espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo será el epilogo

ojala hayan tenido unas felices fiestas

gracias por leer y por comentar

bye!


	4. Epilogo: la madre de mis hijos

Epilogo: La madre de mis hijos.

(Edward P.O.V)

Era un turno cualquiera, yo examinaba a mis pacientes y Bella chequeaba sus signos vitales e instalaba vías intravenosas en sus brazos, hacíamos un buen equipo, como para en todo orden de cosas, ella siempre era más que mi compañera, era mi complemento.

Venia de un pequeño descanso, Bella había quedado en cubrirme mientras tanto, encontré en la sala de los médicos las fichas de algunos de mis pacientes con un informe detallado de sus síntomas, todo en la caligrafía de ella; debía reconocer que como enfermera era bastante eficiente, con su informe podría hacerme una idea de cómo examinar a mis pacientes; me sorprendí cuando vi una ficha escrita con lápiz rojo que decía "apendicitis, ¡URGENTE!"; me dirigí de inmediato al Box en donde se encontraba ese paciente, correspondía a una niña de cinco años que lloraba de dolor mientras se agarraba el costado derecho de su abdomen, su madre se hallaba histérica y Bella trataba de calmar a ambas.

-Tranquila Melanie, el doctor Cullen es un buen médico, él te va a sanar- decía Bella sin notar mi presencia.

-Señorita enfermera, ¿me van a operar?- preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-Si Melanie, pero no te darás ni cuenta, pondré una mariposa en tu brazo y ella te dará un liquido que te hará dormir, y cuando despiertes ya no tendrás ese molesto dolor de estomago- le aseguró mi Bella.

-¿Cuando va a llegar ese doctor Cullen?, más le vale que sea un buen médico, si algo malo le pasa a mi bebé los demandaré a todos, partiendo por usted enfermera Swan, lo único que ha hecho es atemorizar a mi bebé- amenazó la mujer.

-Mami, no le hables así a la señorita enfermera, ella va a ponerme una mariposa en el brazo para que no me duela nada- le dijo la niña a su madre más tranquila.

Había decidido que ya era hora de entrar en vez de quedarme escuchando tras la cortina del Box de pediatría, la pequeña me miró asustada y luego su mirada fue a parar a Bella la que le sonrió de una manera cálida.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Cullen- me presenté fríamente con la mujer.

-Bella, prepara un examen de sangre, uno de orina y una ecografía abdominal, llama al tercer piso y pide que preparen el quirófano- le pedí a Bella entregándole una orden médica con todos los estudios que debía hacerse la niña.

-¡No toque mi barriga!- saltó alarmada la pequeña.

-Debo hacerlo, es para saber si tienes o no apendicitis- dije tratando de sonar amable pero la afinidad con los niños la tenia Bella, no yo.

-Quiero que la señorita enfermera lo haga- demandó la niña, Bella sabia como hacerlo, me había visto muchas veces realizar ese examen físico, ella tocó en el lugar preciso y la niña reclamó de dolor, era lo que pensábamos y debía operarla apenas tuviera los exámenes en la mano.

Salí del box para llamar a un doctor de relevo, yo debía operar a una niña y no podría hacerme cargo del resto de las urgencias.

-¿Esa es la mariposita?- oí a la niña preguntar, Bella había sido muy hábil al querer instalarle una vía intravenosa para bebés, era más pequeña y tenía ese pedazo de plástico para sujetarla que simulaba ser una mariposa, sin lugar a dudas ella era muy buena en su trabajo y no podía estar más orgulloso de ser el novio de semejante mujer.

La madre de Melanie no estaba con ella, había ido a arreglar lo de la hospitalización y el quirófano de su hija; entré al box sabiendo que la antipática mujer no estaría allí, Bella ahora extraía un poco de sangre y la depositaba hábilmente en un tubo de ensayo cerrado.

-¿En serio necesitas los otros exámenes?, ya su madre me ha dicho que la pobre no puede caminar bien y la orina tiene un color turbio y oscuro, deberías conformarte con esto y esperar los resultados- me aconsejó Bella.

-Entonces ve a dejar eso al laboratorio, yo me quedaré con ella- le aseguré besando su frente a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-¿Usted y la señorita enfermera son novios?- preguntó la pequeña recostada en su camilla con "la mariposita" en el brazo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

-Seré pequeña pero me doy cuenta de cómo la señorita enfermera se sonroja cuando usted está cerca de ella- me respondió la niña.

-Si Melanie, ella es mi novia- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Ella es buena, primera vez que me sacan sangre y no me duele; usted tiene suerte, ella lo quiere mucho-acotó la pequeña.

-Media hora Cullen, ahora vete preparando para la cirugía- dijo Bella interrumpiéndome cuando yo le pensaba preguntar a aquella niña como sabia que Bella me quería.

-¿Señorita enfermera?, ¿verdad que usted quiere al doctor Cullen?- preguntó la niña haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Mejor me voy a cirugía para que puedas responderle con tranquilidad- le dije besando su mejilla a lo que ella se puso como un tomate.

Definitivamente me encantaba Bella y la manera que tenia para tratar a los pacientes, ella había sido de más ayuda para esa pequeña que su madre la cual ya estaba despotricando afuera sobre el servicio del hospital.

Me preparé para el quirófano y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que había terminado todo, ahora la pequeña señorita preguntona se encontraba sin apéndice y en la sala de recuperaciones siendo vigilada de cerca por Bella ya que cuando se despertó de la anestesia pidió casi a gritos que "la señorita enfermera" la cuidara, debió ser un golpe bajo para su madre.

Si no hubiese sido por ese turno largo que forzadamente tuvo que hacer Bella la hubiera llevado a cenar, hoy más que nunca me había convencido que ella era la madre de mis futuros hijos, era tan cálida con los niños, tan simpática, tan linda, aun no me creía que una mujer así pudiera haberse fijado en un tipo como yo.

-Si quieres puedes irte a casa, yo terminaré en unas horas más-dijo Bella ahogando un bostezo.

-Ella estará bien, le daré el alta mañana, y tú debes descansar- le aconsejé.

-Iré a hablar con su madre, espérame en el coche- dijo ella y dejó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Me quedé como un idiota con la mano sobre mi boca, se supone que en el trabajo no teníamos manifestaciones públicas de cariño, de hecho si las teníamos en el trabajo era en alguna oficina vacía y siempre con alguna excusa barata, sí, yo Edward Cullen, él que repudiaba las relaciones entre los doctores y las enfermeras en el horario de trabajo me escabullía bastante seguido con mi novia a algún rincón apartado en donde no pudiéramos ser vistos o escuchados.

Ella llegó a los minutos después, bastante cansada y ojerosa, iba a sugerirle que me dejase examinarla, ya no me parecía sana la palidez de su piel.

-Me comería una lasaña entera y luego me iría a dormir- dijo una vez estuvo en el coche conmigo.

-Estas trabajando mucho, últimamente comes demasiado, duermes todo el tiempo y estas tan pálida como un fantasma, ¿me dejaras examinarte cuando lleguemos a casa?- sugerí haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-No tengo nada fuera de lo normal Edward, estoy bien- dijo mientras se frotaba el abdomen, no le creía mucho, algo tenia y aunque fuera dormida la iba a examinar.

Cuando llegamos a casa ella parecía haberse olvidado completamente de la lasaña, se limitó a llenar la tina del baño y a meterse ahí, la seguí para ver si podía sacarle alguna información sobre su estado de salud, hace días que andaba rara y no me quería decir nada.

No era por perversión pero me quedé mirándola mientras se desnudaba para meterse a la tina buscando algún indicio de enfermedad en ella, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre solo que ahora la había notado mas rellenita, ella había subido de peso, quizás era diabética y no lo sabía y como fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta que ella estaba cambiando.

Salí de ahí para darle privacidad, ya sabía por ella que era bastante molesto cuando me quedaba mirándola largo rato.

Quise ponerme algo mas cómodo por lo que rebusqué en el closet por el pijama que Bella me había regalado tiempo atrás, como no lo encontré entre mis cosas lo busqué entre las de ella, entre tanta ropa de mujer lo encontré, olía a su ropa, y también había encontrado un pequeño calendario que tenia marcado un día cada veintiocho días, si ahora estábamos a enero y ella había dejado de marcar desde diciembre eso me daba para pensar, también aquél calcetín amarillo claro y extremadamente pequeño que se asomaba entre sus cosas.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Bella?- le pregunté cuando ella entró en nuestra habitación con una toalla enrollada a su cuerpo.

-Emm ¿estoy cansada?- dijo tanteando si esa era la respuesta que yo esperaba oír.

-Algo te pasa y quiero saber que es- exigí molesto, yo ya sabía lo que le pasaba, pero ¿por qué me lo ocultaba?

-No seas paranoico Edward, no me pasa nada raro, estoy bien- dijo ella sentándose en mis piernas y besando mi cuello, había comenzado a utilizar el arma mortal, cuando llegara a mi pecho ya me habría olvidado hasta de mi nombre.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti- dije dejándome acariciar por ella.

-Eres un paranoico, pero te amo- dijo para luego besarme en los labios, oh dios, me derretí en ese beso, juro que en ese momento me perdí en la suavidad de sus labios mientras ella jugaba con el cabello de mi nuca.

-Créeme Bella que si es lo que creo que es seré el hombre más feliz del mundo- le aseguré.

-Y si tu vas a hacer lo que creo que harás preferiría que lo hicieras porque quieres y no porque debes- dijo, había entendido su punto, por lo que muy a mi pesar me levanté de la cama, rebusqué por una caja en mi closet en donde había escondido un anillo, de oro con un diamante en el centro, sencillo pero elegante.

-Entonces y solo porque quiero y porque no concibo una vida sin ti lo hago- dije poniéndome de rodillas a ella.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté lleno directo al grano, ella inundo sus ojos con lagrimas, parecía demasiado ahogada en ellas por lo que no me pudo responder con palabras, solo asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó.

-Creo que tienes algo que confesarme ahora- la presioné mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿No deberías primero poner ese anillo en mi dedo?- me sugirió, con toda la emoción del momento se me había olvidado darle el anillo, tomé su mano delicadamente y deslicé por su dedo la argolla de metal.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa?- le pregunté.

-¿Para qué si tu ya lo sabes?- me respondió.

-Quiero oírlo de tu boca- dije abrazándola.

-Estoy embarazada, Jessica se hizo una prueba en el trabajo y como no quería hacérsela sola Ángela y yo accedimos a hacernos una con ella, las de ellas salieron negativas y la mía positiva, de ahí que me hago una todos los días en el trabajo, aun no me convenzo de que voy a ser mamá, pero Alice está bastante convencida de que va a ser tía, te sorprendería la cantidad de ropa de bebé que hay escondida en su apartamento- confesó.

-¿Y porque no querías decírmelo?- le pregunté con una sonrisa boba en la cara, seria padre, tendría un hijo con la mujer de mi vida.

-Hace tiempo limpiando la habitación me topé con la caja y el anillo, no quería que te casaras conmigo por el bebé, quería que lo hicieras porque esa era tu voluntad, no por obligación- me respondió.

-¿Sabes que pienso?, creo que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes e irnos a una luna de miel muy larga antes de que nazca el bebé y lo único que hagamos sea cambiar pañales- dije haciéndola reír, adoraba verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que pienso?, que tengo frio y sueño y quiero dormir abrazada a ti y si es posible cambiar el odioso turno de mañana para quedarme en casa todo el día- dijo ella saliéndose de mis brazos para ponerse su pijama.

-Lo sabia Swan, desde ese día en el que dejaste sola a Alice haciendo el trabajo del instituto por irte a escuchar música conmigo supe que serias la madre de mis hijos- confesé sonriéndole, porque si lo sabía, Alice dijo en su paranoia de "me creo adivina" que mi destino me estaría esperando en la sala de nuestra casa, no le tomé sentido hasta que la vi, estudiando con mi hermana y totalmente ajena a lo que nos esperaba.

* * *

**bueno chicas, este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden pasarse por mis otros ficts**

**gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**bye!  
**


End file.
